


Sundress

by doughnutfindme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartender Bokuto, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Surgeon Kuroo, Tags Are Hard, kid tobio, laywer iwaizumi, set in the US, tobio and chikara are twins and the cutest ever, tsukiyama is a side pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutfindme/pseuds/doughnutfindme
Summary: •SUNDRESS•a light, loose, sleeveless dress, typically having a wide neckline and thin shoulder straps.Sometimes wearing a sundress describes your personality as a fun and bubbly person who has no secrets to hide.Kaori Sugawara sure looks damn good in a sundress and to be frank she doesn't look like a mother nevertheless to twin boys. Her life turned upside down when she met the all star cocky yet devilishly handsome cardiologist who goes by the name of Tetsuro Kuroo. He was intrigued upon meeting her and well she wasn't too fond of love until she met him.But she does have a secret.Many secrets.Secrets which include sundresses.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Introductions and mischief

"Mommy," a tiny voice called out.

Kaori Sugawara stirred in her sleep. She knew her alarm hadn't rung but she heard the voice of her son waking her up as if he was her alarm.

"Mommy?" another tiny voice said.  
"Tobio do you think mommy is sleeping and cannot wake up?" Chikara asked.  
Tobio shrugged, "Chika, I don't think mommy is old enough for that. Godpa Suga said it only happens to grandmas and grandpas."

"Mommy," Chikara said once more, "isn't it time for breaky?"  
"Wakey wakey mommyyyyyy." Tobio was now tapping his mother's cheek.

Kaori groaned as she sat up, "Alright," she yawned, "I'm up." She stretched her arms, eyes still closed and yawned once more. Chikara and Tobio then grinned with glee as they squished their mother into their usual morning hug. Honestly the sight was cute.

"Who wants pancakes?"  
"ME!"  
~  
"Tobio, hold the cup with two hands please." Kaori reminded him gently.

"Okay mommy," Tobio said as he put both hands onto the cup of milk before sipping it slowly.

"Mommy," Chikara said, "no more cereal," he then tilted the empty box upside down to show nothing would come out.  
"Mommy, no more milk." Tobio added on, pouting.

"Alright, alright. We'll do the groceries after you both finish breakfast." Kaori said yawning again and stretching still. (She definitely isn't a morning person.) Her two boys picked up their pace, after doing so, they put their plates in the sink just as how their Godfather had thought them and scurried off to the bathroom.

"Hey," Kaori called out, "No wasting water make sure-"  
"To turn off the tap when we are brushing!" The boys called back finishing the sentence for her.  
~  
"Mommy, can we get this cereal?" Chikara asked as he tugged at the hem of his mother's shirt whilst holding a box of 'Lucky Charms' in the other.

"No, Chikara. That's sugar in a box." Kaori said as she was picking up their regular cereal, "Put it back."

"Mommy please." Chikara begged.

Kaori sighed. "If you put it back, I'll consider buying you ice cream. No promises."

With the word 'ice cream', Chikara's eyes lit up and quickly put the box back and returned to his mother's side.

"Mommy," Tobio said from the cart seat, "why can't I go down? Like Chika?"

"Well Tobio, having one child running around is tiring enough for me and well you're smaller than him." Kaori explained as she put various types of vegetables into the cart.  
"But-but I'm four and Chika's four too!" Tobio protested.

"Like I said, you are way smaller than him but if you grow I'll let you out of the cart okay?" Kaori said as she booped his nose.

"Mommy, how do i glow? " Tobio questioned curiously.  
"Well you got to eat your vegetables," Kaori smiled at him.  
"But-but I don't like it." Tobio pouted, "but-but I'll eat them so i can glow!"  
"Tobio its grow, with an 'r'. Try it, grow." Kaori said as she made sure Chikara was by her side.  
"Glow?"  
"Grow. Try it Tobio."  
"Grow?" Chikara said confused.  
"Yes Chikara, Tobio your turn."  
"Glow!" Tobio cheered.  
"We'll work on it kay?" Kaori said as she ruffled his hair.

Reaching the pay lady (cashier) as Tobio called it, Chikara realised that he didnt get his ice cream as promised (nobody promised anything). He went off on his own to the ice cream section as he knew exactly where it was. He went off as his mother was busy loading things onto the counter.

"Chikara," Kaori called out, " I'll get you your ice cream."  
No answer came. Kaori looked around but only saw Tobio who was still in the cart seat. Chikara was no where to be found. A wave of worry and panic flooded the young mother. Where could her son be?


	2. Ice Cream?

Chikara knew where the ice cream aisle was, as he had been to the grocery story multiple times. Being four years old wouldn't stop him from getting his ice cream.

A four year old running around the grocery store alone is truly a mother's worst nightmare. Chikara on the other hand met someone familiar :-

"Godma Tooru!" The little boy called out to the man who was wearing his favorite pastel pink shirt with casual jeans. Tooru stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his four year old godson running towards him. 

"Chika, where is your mother?" He asked calmly.

"She-she's at the paylady and said I can go get ice cream." Chikara lied, well it wasn't exactly a lie more of a half truth.

"Chikara, does your mommy know you went off without her?"Tooru asked as he lifted the boy off the floor.

Chikara shook his head innocently, he realized what he did and tears welled in his eyes. "I did something bad, is mommy mad?"

Tooru looked at him solemnly, "She might be Chika, but more worried than mad." He then dialed Kaori's phone number, hoping that she would pick up.

"Tooru now's not a good time." Kaori said from the receiving end of the phone call.

"Don't worry, I have Chikara. We met in the ice cream aisle apparently he ran off without you." Tooru said reliving the mother of her worry. "Where are you?"

"Pay- I mean the cashier with Tobio."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Tooru said then hung up the phone.

"Alright buddy," Tooru said as he shifted Chikara who was in his arms, "Let's go to your mommy."

"C-Can I get ice cream first?"

*  
"Mommy! I got ice cream! Godma helped me!" Chikara said as he held the ice cream box with both hands while running towards his mother, Tooru in tow.

"Chikara," Kaori sighed out in relief, "Please dont do that anymore."

"Hey Kaori! This kid found me," Tooru chuckled, "so i decided to bring him back to you."

"Hold on Tooru, I got to be a mom," Kaori said to Tooru as she bent down to make eye contact with Chikara.

"Chikara Sugawara," Kaori said his full name- he was in deep shit, "What is the rule about running around without mommy- in the grocery store of all places?"

"That- that, Chikara won't get ice cream. But-but-" Chikara mumbled out softly.

"No buts Chikara, you know I don't like that. Do you think you'll get ice cream for this behavior?" Kaori asked him gently.

Chikara opened his mouth to answer but closed it and shook his head. "I'm sorry mommy."

"Well I've told you before that actions have consequences. Did you learn from this?"

Chikara nodded sheepishly, "If Chika runs to get ice cream with no mommy, Chika doesn't get ice cream."

"Good boy. And yes I forgive you just please don't do this again." Kaori kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. Taking the ice cream box from his tiny fingers. Kaori paid for it and placed it in the cart.

"Thank you so much," Kaori said to Tooru.

"No worries, I'm glad he's safe with you. You're coming over later right?" Tooru said.

"Tooru, we come over every Saturday, but yes at 6 p.m." Kaori said as she made sure she had both her children and the groceries she bought.

"Alright, I'll see you then!"  
~

"Mommy, I want the ones I wore yesterday," Tobio said to his mother as she was packing for their overnight stay at Tooru's. It was a Saturday, therefore it was when Tooru and Hajime had Chikara and Tobio over for the night until Sunday Brunch at Suga and Dai's which helped Kaori get a social life or her 'me time'. Being a lawyer and single mom to not one but two babies wasn't easy but thankfully she had her brother Koushi and best friend Tooru to help out.

"Tobio its in the wash, I can't work magic. Go pick another one please." Kaori said as she was folding Chikara's pyjamas into the bag.

"But mommy," Tobio whined, "I can't sleep without them."

Kaori groaned in response, it sure wasn't her day today. Sighing, she turned to Tobio who was now playing with his trucks, "Tobio I'll let you bring any stuffed toy you want to compromise."

Tobio hesitated at that but reluctantly went and chose a green colored dinosaur to put into the bag.

"Thank you Tobio," Kaori said, smiling.

"Mommy," Chikara began, "can I take one too?"

~

"Uncle Iwa!" Tobio and Chikara screeched in excitement.  
Hajime grinned as he picked up both of them with those buff arms of his. The boys squealed in excitement as they were being picked up- honestly it was Hajime's favorite thing to do when the Sugawaras' were over. Kaori and Tooru smiled at the sight of them playing it was cute.

"Wine Kaori?" Tooru offered as he brought out two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine.

"I'm driving Tooru," Kaori said giving him a look.

"Stay over then," Tooru suggested, "It'll just be like old times."

"I don't even have anything to wear tomorrow, and you know how I am."

"Hush, hush, I'll sort that out so just take a glass and join me since I know you're up for a marathon with me." Tooru said as he handed her a wine glass.

"Uncle Iwa, I got to bring a dinosaur!" Tobio said excitedly, "Chika took Mr. Snuffles with him!"

"Yeah I did!" Chikara continued, "Mommy said that I can sleep with him today if I get lonely."

"Oh really now?" Hajime smiled at them. Currently the two boys were now on Hajime's lap going on and on about random things they did that week. It was Hajime's favorite time with them.

Tooru smiled as he saw his husband and godchildren over on the couch as he was preparing dinner and listening to Kaori complain about work and such. He felt somewhat guilty because of what she went through but he was happy as she was thriving in life. He does however have a burning question for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok its a bit long but who doesnt like long chapters :) im currently copy and pasting from wattpad under the username of doughtnutfind me i will be uploading on both sites as well why not so as im gathering everything to be up to date here go and check it out on wattpad for the mean time


	3. When?

Dinner was an exciting affair as Tobio and Chikara told their Godmother and their Uncle Iwa about their exciting adventures thar week. Tooru and Hajime on the other hand were so intrigued by their stories and had a fun time laughing and chatting as they were enjoying Tooru's homemade food.

"Alright, I've changed the boys into their jammies now they're brushing their teeth, afterwards its story time with me and  
Iwa-chan." Tooru said as he refilled his and Kaori's wine glass.

"Hey Tooru I'm driving." Kaori reminded him, "You spoil them too much. Whenever I tell them bedtime stories they correct me and tell me how its supposed to be told."

Tooru chuckled, "it's my duty as their godmother to spoil them Kaori, I'm their one and only godmother."

Kaori rolled her eyes at him, "You only have the title because you made me give it to you- heck it was even before I named Koushi the godfather. You insisted on it."

"Well there is no better person to give it to but me," Tooru stuck out his tongue at her.

"I'm taking up your offer on staying the night by the way," Kaori said after taking the wine glass from Tooru.

Tooru beamed, "Well we're doing a marathon after story time, do you want to join?"

Kaori shook her head in response, "No I don't want to butt in on godmother time."

"Well suit yourself, I'll be out in a bit."

~  
They had another Criminal Minds marathon with wine, tears and all it was all hectic until Tooru popped the question,

"When are you going to start dating again?"

Kaori froze in her spot, "Funny joke Tooru."

"No, I'm being serious Kaori, when?"

"Tooru stop prying, my priorities are Tobio, Chikara and work. I have no time for dating," Kaori said, mad.

"But hey, its been four years you know- almost five. Kaori give it a chance, I mean hey its time Chika and Tobio get a dad."

"Tooru, they're fine without a father. They have me, you, Hajime , Suga and Dai. I don't see a point in them having a dad when they have all of you." Kaori shot back.

Tooru wanted to stay silent as he knew she was right but instead he pouted, "Kaori, not all men are like him."

That was the final blow, "Tooru, you don't know what I've been through-"

"Yes I do," Tooru said, "Look Kaori, you're already going to be like fifty,"

"I'm twenty-nine."

"Nevertheless," Tooru waved his hand clearing the air, "As your best friend, I don't want you to be single until your children go to college. I know that I'm pushing you to date and it doesn't seem right but Chikara and Tobio need a father figure and I know goddamn well you're having a hard time filling that role- you can't play mom and dad at the same time Kaori."

"Tooru, who would want to date me? A single mom with two children?" Kaori retorted.

"People who genuinely love you and Chikara and Tobio thats who, they should accept you as a family if not I'll stab them." Tooru smiled, pulling Kaori into a hug.

~

The boisterous chattering among Tooru, Tobio and Chikara caused Kaori to wake up. Groaning she went down to see the commotion.

"Kaori, you can still go back to sleep y'know, it's like 8:30." Tooru said from the breakfast counter.

"It's fine, I need to drive back to get my clothes anyway." Kaori said as she reached the counter where they were at.

"Hi mommy," Chikara greeted, "I had a fun dream yesterday, it was about elephants and bears."

"That's nice sweetheart, what did you dream about Tobio?" Kaori smiled as Tooru handed her a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"I had a dream about chickens!" Tobio said excitedly, "One of them was called Chika!"

"Mommy, Tobio called me a chicken!" Chikara cried out.

"Hey now, let's not fight." Tooru said, catching their attention, "Mommy is tired because she did alot of things yesterday, if you boys be good, hm, I'll give you chocolate."

"Ice cream?" The boys asked simultaneously.

"Sure sure anything you want. Right Kaori, I got your clothes for you as promised, and to be frank I didn't know you had this in your closet."

Tooru handed her a white paper bag, inside was a bright yellow sundress.

"Tooru, this was at the back of the closet for a reason." Kaori said as she looked inside the bag.

"It's brand new isn't it?" Tooru asked. "If it is, just make new memories with it."

Kaori opened her mouth to say something but closed it, he was right it was new but the memories the sundress held were traumatic and sad. It was a fun and easy colour but Kaori really didn't want to wear it.

"I don't look good in yellow." Kaori muttered as she handed the paper bag back to Tooru.

"It's fine," Tooru said, "Go take some of my clothes- we need to leave at 10:50 if we want to be on time at Suga's."


	4. Brunch at Suga and Dai's

"Yahoo, Mr. Refreshing!" Tooru greeted Suga as he opened the door to his residence.

The two boys ran up to their beloved Godfather and hugged him tightly after not seeing him for almost two weeks.

"I missed you Godpa Suga!" Chikara cried out in agony, "Where did you go for so long?"

Suga chuckled. "Well I have some news for all of you, come in for brunch and I'll tell you oh and Daichi says he's sorry he couldn't make it for brunch, he's at the office settling some things."

Kaori caught a glimpse of the silver ring on his finger and she knew exactly what it was.

"So," Suga chimed as they entered the hallway of his newly renovated home, "I have some news."

"Does it involve that shiny ring on your finger or what?" Tooru pointed out.

Suga beamed, "So, someone's getting married! And that person is I."

"What's married?" Tobio asked innocently.

"It's what two people who are in love do," Tooru explained to the child, "Like me and Uncle Iwa are married."

"Will mommy get married?" Chikara asked curiously.

"Not at the moment Chikara," Kaori said, "I only love you and Tobio at the moment."

"Mommy can I married you?" Tobio proposed.

"Tobio its marry, and you're mommy's baby." Kaori explained.

"So will you marry me?" Tobio asked again.

Kaori chucked. "I don't think you'd actually want to marry me Tobio. I'm your mom."

Tobio frowned at that, "I thought you loved me mommy!"

Kaori reached down and carried him up, "Of course I love you baby, but we don't have to get married even though we are in love."

"But Godpa Suga is getting married." Chikara said.

Tooru laughed at the struggling Kaori trying to explain why she can't marry her own kids, "Kids, you both will end up marrying someone else when you're older. Right now its family love. It's different from romance love."

"Oh, okay then Mommy, you don't have to marry me. But what's the difference?" Tobio said as he leaned on his mother.

"Well, family love is the love you feel growing up and romance love is when you get a girlfriend." Tooru explained as they headed to the dining room.

"Is a girlfriend same as boyfriend?" Chikara asked.

"Yes it is." Tooru said, "Wow Suga, your kitchen."

"It took two weeks Tooru. I designed it, with the help of you BUT I designed it!" Suga said taking credit.

"Well yes, but whatever, I love the kitchen counters though. The marble was a really good choice."

"Yeah a seven thousand dollar kitchen top. Worth every penny. Have a seat, let's eat. I'm starving." Suga said as he placed the quiche he baked.

"Is that pie?" Tobio asked as he sat down.

"It's a tart Tobio," Suga explained, " a french tart."

Tobio's eyes were wide as saucers as Suga cut a slice and put it on his plate. The quiche smelled so good and his stomach was definitely growling.

"So Suga," Kaori piped up, "How did he propose?"

Suga smiled at the question. "So you know how this is our forever home now, well well, firstly as you both know he took me to Hawaii for a vacation, and then the day before we left, we took a romantic walk by the beach during sunset. I swear it was something out from a movie. The sunset, his handsome face, everything. Kaori, I'm so happy I'm marrying Daichi. We've been dating since highschool. Wow I'm still shocked."

"I'm so happy for you Koushi. Congratulations!" Kaori said sincerely. She was truly happy for her brother. After what he went through he really deserves the world, and Kaori knew Daichi will make anything happen for Suga.

"When's the wedding?" Tooru asked.

"Well, I've literally just got engaged Tooru, but maybe next year spring. Daichi says anytime but he agreed to a wedding. It's going to be a small one which is perfect!" Suga exclaimed excitedly.

"This pie is good Godpa Suga!" Chikara exclaimed.

"Honey, its a tart but it's alright, get back eating." Tooru said to the boy, "I'm so happy for you Suga! Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much. It means a lot coming from both of you."

"Koushi, you've been dating Daichi for like ten years. Isn't obvious I'd support you?" Kaori stated the obvious.

"I know but really it means alot." Suga smiled.

Brunch ended on a positive note and soon Kaori was on the way home with her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is boring ik- I had sm trouble writing this chapter but i promise chapter 5 is going to be hella lit. Agh im so sorry for a shit chapter-


	5. Doctor Tetsuro Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see our favorite doctor in action i guess

"Dr. Kuroo!" Hitoka Yachi called out after the surgeon who had just completed yet another successful surgery.

"Yes Hitoka? I haven't got all day you know." The surgeon replied somewhat harshly.

"Well,um," Hitoka stuttered out, "Well you're really handsome today sir and-"

"Only today? Tch. If you want to be on my service you really have to try harder than that." Dr. Tetsuro scoffed. He signed off some patient charts and left the blonde girl standing there like a complete idiot. Sometimes his ego was a bit much.

"Don't worry Hitoka," Dr. Kiyoko, another resident attending said, "You will get on his service one day. Though he is known for his coldness and brutality but he is good at what he does."

"Thanks for the heads up Doctor." Hitoka sighed out.

Doctor Tetsuro Kuroo was a brutal man who was precise about everything. From types of sutures to his special daily scrub caps as he believes that each one gives him special motivation. The man was one of the best cardiologists in the country and yet he works with one of his closest friends, Kenjiro Shirabu, the Chief of Surgery at Another Life Hospital.

Tetsuro was heading home until he got a phone call from his best friend, Hajime Iwaizumi.

"Hey Hajime, what's up?" Tetsuro answered the phone, shocked as ever.

"Nothing much," Hajime replied, "Say want to get some drinks? Kinda miss you bud."

"Sure, meet you at our usual say in about 15? I just got off work." Tetsuro said.

"Alright see you then." Hajime responded then ended the phone call.

~  
"Hey, hey, hey!" A familiar voice chanted.

Tetsuo and Hajime knew exactly who it was: Kotarou Bokuto the infamous bar owner of Kou's.

"Hey Bo! Long time no see!" Tetsuro said, smiling as he saw Bokuto run over to them.

"Hey guys!" Bokuto cried out excitedly, "Come in, come in! Kindaichi and me just created a new menu and let me tell you it's awesome!"

Tetsuro and Hajime shrugged at the suggestion and followed Bokuto inside.

"Kindaichi! One of everything and put it on my tab!" Bokuto grinned.

"Oh okay are you sure sir?" Kindaichi double checked with his boss.

"Yes, I am. One thousand percent."

"If you say so sir." With that Kindaichi started to prepare everything.

"So what brings you here?" Bokuto asked curiously.

"Well," Hajime said, "Just missed you guys. Hell I haven't seen you guys since my wedding."

"That wasn't too long ago." Tetsuro said, "It was um- how long have you been married?"

"6 months."

"Oh damn, that's long- so how's married life?" Tetsuro asked.

"It's um unique." Hajime said with no explanation, "How are things at the hospital?"

"They're fine. But it kinda kills me seeing that most of my friends are getting married and well is it just me or am I feeling single?" Tetsuro ranted.

"Kubro- don't worry. I'm single too." Bokuto frowned, "Well Kindaichi should be bringing round one at any moment."

It was almost as if Kindaichi heard his name being mentioned and the first round of the brand new menu had arrived at their table. The bar was pretty packed due to the fact that is was a Saturday evening but nevertheless the owner and his bestest buddies were enjoying themselves.

Usually after round three, Tetsuro, Hajime and Koutaro would be doing stupid things. It was round four but they hadn't started yet. Before they could do anything Hajime got a call from his beloved Shittykawa.

"Hey Tooru, yes I'm out. No. Yes. No. Okay see you. Bye."

"Hm," Tetsuro, "What was that about?"

"He asked whether I went out, then whether it was business then whether it was you guys then whether I was coming back super late." Hajime summed up the phone call.

"Hah!" Bokuto cried out, "He got off easy! But even so I live alone and well I get off easy too."

"Well," Hajime said as he was standing up, "I have to go now."

"Awh Hajime! 5 minutes?" Tetsuro pleaded, "We haven't seen you for half a year buddy!"

Hajime glanced at his watch and it was only 11:30 PM, "I can do another 5 minutes."

*

5 minutes turned into 2 hours and soon Hajime was headed home, drunk and later than the expected time he told Tooru.

Unlocking the front door, Hajime staggered into his house, only to see his husband waiting by the door, arms crossed and an angry face.

"Tooru, I'll be home before 12." Tooru mimicked Hajime.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Tetsuro and Bokuto begged me- I mean we haven't seen each other in six months." Hajime said softly as he was aware his husband was pissed at him.

Tooru took in a deep breath, "Don't be loud, kids are asleep."

"Wha- anyways, I'm sorry sweetheart. Look, I'll make it up to you." Hajime said as he wrapped his toned arms around Tooru.

Tooru grimaced at the hug but still accepted it, "Eclairs." Tooru said.

"Hm?"

"I want chocolate eclairs. Specifically the ones you make for me every anniversary." Tooru repeated.

"Anything you want."

~

Tetsuro came home to silence, as usual. Despite being a successful, rich and devilishly handsome surgeon, he still came back to a house instead of a home. The clatter of keys echoed through his cold home as he set them down into the bowl atop the side table by the door. He sighed in tiredness as he collapsed on the couch as he was too tired to go to his bedroom. Today was different but only today, tomorrow will be the same. Same schedule, same events. Same house, same loneliness eating him away.

A/N  
hello its me mario, heh this was one of my favorite chapters to write and i even managed to sneak in some iwaoi fluff :D it was minor ik sue me but since exams are coming (ew) i only can update every saturday which is sad unlike this random updating schedule. and editorsan i love u so much <3  
Thank you so much for reading readers <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh this was one of my favorite chapters to write and i even managed to sneak in some iwaoi fluff :D it was minor ik sue me but since exams are coming (ew) i only can update every saturday which is sad unlike this random updating schedule. and editorsan i love u so much <3


	6. Congratulations!

"Kaori," Tsutomu Goshiki the intern said upon entering the associate's office, "Bossman wants to meet you in his office pronto."

"Which bossman? Iwaizumi or Akaashi?" Kaori asked.

"Um I'm not sure but they're both in Mr. Iwaizumi's office." Goshiki said.

"Anything else?" Kaori asked him as she stood up from her desk.

"Nope that's all I think, but Mr. Iwaizumi looks kind of mad."

Kaori chuckled. "I don't think he's mad honestly, he might just be irritated at something."

Goshiki smiled at her and went off to the bullpen to continue whatever he was doing. Kaori then headed to Mr. Iwaizumi's office. Working at Iwaizumi Akaashi Firms was really fun as Kaori got to work alongside her best friend and a really reasonable boss- Keiji Akaashi. She knew Hajime had to put up a front as he needed to be the 'scary boss' when in reality Keiji was the scary one.

"You called for me bossman?" Kaori said upon entering Hajime's office.

"Ah yes Kaori, take a seat if you want. " Keiji offered.

Kaori sat down on the couch opposite Hajime. He wasn't mad like Goshiki said he was, instead he was smiling.

"Firstly," Keiji said as he sat down next to Hajime, "I believe congratulations are in order."

Kaori sat there confused, "What do you mean sir?"

"Well," Hajime said as he handed her a blue envelope, "A junior partner gets their first pro bono case from the CEO's. Congratulations."

"What- no way! No- Haj- Mr. Iwaizumi!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Hajime is fine Kaori." Hajime smiled at her.

"Mr. Keiji- I won't let you down! Thank you so much for this opportunity!" Kaori exclaimed excitedly.

"Glad to hear that," Keiji said, smiling.

"Also, you are now my associate, even though you are junior partner I'd still like to work alongside you." Hajime said.

"I would be honored." Kaori smiled.

"You are the youngest, female in our firm so far to become a junior partner," Keiji said, "I believe you will live up to the title."

"Thank you so much sir, I won't let you down." Kaori thanked him once again.

Kaori was beaming as she left Hajime's office. She knew that becoming a junior partner was just a stepping stone in her career, the added bonuses were amazing as she really needed to upgrade her children's wardrobe and hers as well too.

~  
"Mommy!" Tobio's cheer could be heard from across the schoolyard as his mother came to pick them up.

Kaori waved at him as he went to get his brother so that they could go home. The two boys came out with Suga. Even though they were related, Suga still treated them as if they weren't, making it fair for all the children at the daycare but spoiled them on the weekends. Letting go of Suga's hands, Chikara and Tobio ran towards their mommy with each hugging one leg.

"Hi Mommy!" They chirped happily.

"Hi babies, how was daycare today?" Kaori asked.

"Fun!" Chikara answered.

Tobio yawned as he was sleepy, "I'm tired mommy."

"Hold on baby, I need to talk to Suga for a bit." Kaori said, ruffling his hair, "Guess what Koushi!"

"I know! Tooru told me the news! Congratulations! We're going for drinks on Saturday night! Yes Tooru said he'd handle everything! I'm so proud of you baby sis!" Suga excitedly exclaimed.

"Way to kill the mood, but anyways, sure I'd love to." Kaori chuckled.

~  
"Mommy, can we get mcNuggets?" Tobio asked as he spotted those beautiful golden arches on the way back home.

"Not today Tobio, mcNuggets are bad for you." Kaori said.

"But- Mommy, I've been good." Tobio pleaded. "Please Mommy!"

Kaori thought about it for a while, she then turned into the upcoming McDonald's drive thru. "Fine Tobio."

"Mommy, can I have nuggets too?"

"Just, no eating in the car."

Soon, two happy boys became happy from happy nuggets and were beaming at their mother as they ate their happy nuggets. Kaori knows it wasn't her proudest moment but she just became the youngest female junior partner so she decided that her boys deserved some pampering as well.

Tobio was feeling like a good boy that day, after showering and getting into his jammies, he went down to his mother's study room to see what she was doing and whether he could help with anything. Opening the door to see his mother on her computer and papers everywhere, he slowly crept in, in an attempt to surprise his mother.

"Hi mommy!" Tobio exclaimed.

"Jesus! Tobio, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Kaori said, stunned.

Tobio nodded, "I missed you Mommy! Can you read me a bed time story please?"

Kaori glanced at the clock, it was already 8:30 pm- way past his bedtime, "Tobio, I just read you one."

"But Chika picked it and I didn't like it." Tobio pouted.

Kaori sighed, "Go and pick a book, from here, and bring it to me."

Tobio smiled and ran over to 'his' bookshelf to pick out a book. "Okay Mommy- this one!"

~

Finally managing to put Tobio to sleep, Kaori speed dialed 4 to call Tooru as she had managed to finish up her work.

"Iwaizumi residence, whom am I speaking with?" Tooru said from the receiving line.

"You know its me," Kaori rolled her eyes. "Anyway what's up?"

"Well, Junior Partner, drinks at Kou's on Saturday! Dress your best. Oh, Tobio and Chika will be at my parents that night, is that okay?" Tooru said.

"Yeah its fine, they're basically my second parents Tooru," Kaori said.

"Okay great! This would be the first time Tobio and Chika meeting them! I'm so excited!" Tooru squealed, "Anyways, Junior Partner, when are you going to start dating again?"

"When my kids go to college?" Kaori joked.

"That's not funny Kaori, but really when?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready." Kaori sighed out. "But like hot guys are on the list though- maybe I can test the waters."

"Go at your pace sweetie, don't rush into things." Tooru advised.

"Alright then," Kaori agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i know i said i would make it spicy .. BUT say hi to akaashi :) I promise chapter 7 would be good because I'm nice and i mean it this time. Thank you for reading and you are all so lovely


	7. You're Intriguing

"Where are MY grandchildren?" Ichika Oikawa exclaimed excitedly.

"They're here, Mrs. Oikawa," Kaori said now bringing forth Chikara and Tobio.

"Kaori sweetie, call me mom please, you know this already!" Ichika gushed.

"Chikara and Tobio, this is your grandmother, Ichika Oikawa." Kaori introduced.

"My,my! How you've both grown! Kaori you've been feeding them well I see."

Tobio and Chikara shyly hid behind their mother, each clutching to either of her legs. Kaori smiled at the compliment given by Ichika, "Thank you," Kaori hesitated, "Mom."

"Okay, out of the way, let grandma see her grandkids!"

Tooru stifled a laugh as his mother was so adamant about "being youthful" and not being called grandma. He smiled at the sight of his mother now trying to lure in the two children as if they were fish.

"Don't be afraid," Kaori gestured, "She won't bite."

"Bite? Would she bite me mommy?" Chikara asked, now afraid of what's to come from this random old woman who had now stepped foot into his safe home.

Ichika chuckled, "No I won't silly. I'm Ichika Oikawa, Tooru's mother. Sure I may not be your biological grandmother but take what you can get."

"C-can I call you grandma?" Tobio asked shyly.

"Sure thing, and what's your name dear?"

Tobio stepped forward towards his grandmother, "I'm Tobio."

"Hi Tobio," Ichika stuck her hand out, "I'm Grandma Ichika nice to meet you."

Tobio smiled at the gesture and shook her hand, "Grandma has soft hands."

"What really? Lemme shake too!" Chikara said.

Grandma Ichika stuck out her hand to shake Chikara's small one. Needless to, say he was shocked at how soft her hand was. "It was like touching a pillow." He quoted.

"How long are you in town for mom?" Kaori asked as she was now feeling more comfortable calling Tooru's mother that.

"About a week or so, say, Tooru I'll crash at your place to see what you're up to." Ichika grinned deviously.

"Fine mother, but tonight you're staying here with the twins." Tooru reminded her, "Kaori just got promoted and we're celebrating!"

"Congratulations Kaori! I always knew you could do it!" Ichika gushed. "Say, have you met a fine man yet?"

Kaori smlied at that, "Not yet mom, but I think I'm fine even without a man."

"Nonsense!" Ichika cried out, "Hell everyone needs someone to rely on, if it weren't for Hajime, I think my Tooru would've gone insane."

Kaori chuckled at that, it sure was fun having Grandma Ichika over especially at these times. Kaori was so thankful for Ichika as she was there when her parents weren't. Ichika practically raised her as her parents didn't want to. I mean they kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant. As it was deemed sinful and shameful for a teenager to be pregnant out of wedlock.

Kaori showed Ichika around the house and essentials that were needed to take care of her boys. She trusted their grandmother with her life as she once said, "I've raised Tooru- nothing is impossible."

Bidding their goodbyes and goodnights, Kaori and Tooru headed out to Kou's as Hajime recommended it enthusiastically.

~

"Hey, hey, hey!" Koutaro exclaimed excitedly. "Hey Tooru, and you must be Kaori. Nice to meet you!"

"Hi, nice to meet you too." Kaori said.

"Kaori, this is Koutaro Bokuto, owner of Kou's. Koutaro this is Kaori, our guest of honor- and brand new junior partner. Wait a minute you should know each other. You met at my wedding." Tooru said.

"Tooru your wedding was ages ago!" Kaori said, "I can't remember every single guest from your wedding!"

Koutaro laughed at that, "I mean she's right Tooru. Hell I only remember you, Hajime and Akaashi."

Kaori froze at the mention of Akaashi. "Wait you know um- Mr. Akaashi?"

Koutaro smiled at his name, "Yeah, he's my um date for tonight but yeah I do."

Kaori sighed, "Oh well um Hajime and him are my bosses and yeah."

"Oh cool! Wait you have to tell me what it's like working with him. But first let's actually get to our table." Koutaro said, now ushering them over to where Hajime and Akaashi was seated.

They headed over to the V.I.P section of the bar, which was up some fancy spiral stairs and on a balcony overlooking the entire bar. It was hella fancy and extravagant. It was decked out with a personal bar and such.

Tooru made his way over to Hajime and sat next to him, Koutaro doing the same to Akaashi. Kaori basically became a third-wheel for both the couples. She sat at the head of the table as it was the only place available left.

Maybe because Koutaro was the owner, food and drinks were coming non stop. By the time Kaori was on her third martini, Tooru nudged her.

"Hey, time to scout." He prompted.

Kaori nudged him back, "No idiot. I'm here to celebrate my promotion and not scout for boys. I'm not in college."

Tooru sighed at that, "Your loss. There's a really hot guy down there at the bar."

Kaori glared at him, "You're married."

"Hey, I'm looking for you and I bet Hajime won't mind because that man is really hot."

"Let me see," Kaori said now scooting closer to Tooru.

"It's kind of hard since we're up here but its the one with black hair like covering his face." Tooru pointed out. "Blue shirt."

Kaori immediately saw the man and my God was he hot.

"I'm going down to the bar," Tooru announced to who was there (Hajime, Koutaro and Keiji.). "Kaori is following me."

"Okay, suit yourself!" Koutaro said, "We'll be up here, hey is that buffalo wings? Keiji- you have to try this it just got added and was created by Kindaichi my wonderful apprentice!"

"Ah I see," Keiji hummed, "Let's give it a go!"

Tooru and Kaori headed down the spiral staircase and straight towards the bar. It was definitely the alcohol talking as Kaori felt confident, she then came back to reality almost as if she was sober and she realised that she was already reaching the bar.

"Wait, Tooru," Kaori whispered now latching onto his arm at the last second, "I'm not ready."

"Kaori," Tooru whispered, "If he's a brute towards you, I'll punch him. That's a promise."

Acting as casually as they could, Kaori sat two seats away from the man with Tooru next to her.

"Hi, one martini please."

"Whiskey neat, thanks." The man in blue said.

Kaori turned to him and smiled, "Rough night?"

"Something like that. You?" The man asked.

"Well, nothing much." Kaori lied. Her drink arrived and taking a big sip, "I'm Kaori nice to meet you."

Holy hell, was she panicking. She didnt realise the man was even more hot, she really wasn't expecting this fine ass meal. His somewhat overgrown fringe was jus grazing over his left eyelashes and his hair was unkempt but neat somehow it was more of a bed head look if you'd ask me. He had an athletic build with the toned arms and thighs maybe he played some type of sport- basketball maybe? You could see how toned his arms and thighs were through his blue shirt and black slacks. The man was so fine even Tooru caught some glimpses of him.

"Tetsuro. Likewise." the super hot man introduced himself. "Say, you look interesting."

"How so?" Kaori asked as she turned to the man now giving him her attention to the fullest.

"Well, you brought a date but now you're trying to pick me up." Tetsuro pointed out.

Kaori chuckled sweetly at the statement, "That's my brother. Well not really, but we grew up together."

Damn, I'm giving him my entire fucking backstory. Kaori thought.

"Well, I'm now intrigued. Why come to a bar with him?" He asked.

"I wanted a night out and well he brings me to the best places." Kaori said.

Tetsuro smiled at that. "Well, it was nice meeting you, I've got to get going, early shift tomorrow."

Kaori instantly knew he was playing hard to get. It could've been the kind of because of the semi revealing dress she was wearing but wasn't sure but it could be because of it.

"Ah I see, it was nice meeting you Tetsuro. See you when I see you."

Tetsuro stopped dead in his tracks, "Did you just-"

"Figure you out?" Kaori smirked at him.

"Hm, I like you. You're intriguing. Here," Tetsuro said. He passed her his name card. "My number."

Kaori smirked at him, "Surely you can do better than that Tetsuro."

"Fine, fine." Tetsuro said now closing the distance between them, "Hand me your phone, princess."

Kaori raised her eyebrows at the sudden nickname. "Do you call every woman you meet princess?" She mocked as she passed him her phone.

"Only the pretty ones." Tetsuro said as he added his number into Kaori's phone.

Kaori felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. She hasn't felt like this since she was a teenager.

"Here," Tetsuro said handing her his phone, "Add yours in."

Kaori nodded and did just that. "There you go."

"Well I'll see you around Tetsuro. Unfortunately I need to help my friend since he's clearly drunk." Kaori gestured at a tomato red Tooru who was now downing another shot.

Tetsuro chuckled at the sight, "I'll text you."

"I'll wait." Kaori said as she broke the super close distance they had. Waving goodbye as she was now trying to collect Tooru.  
With the best effort she could, she managed to haul his ass back over to Hajime or well brought Hajime to him. Sighing at his antics, Hajime thanked Kaori, Keiji and Koutaro. Kaori did the same and they bid their goodbyes.

~

By the time Kaori reached home, the kids were already tucked into bed by their grandmother.

"You're back early." Ichika said shocked. True to her words, the clock struck 12 AM.

"Well, call me Cinderella. Clubbing life really isn't for me. Maybe Tooru but definitely not me."

Ichika chuckled at that. "Did you meet someone dearie? You're smiling like a schoolgirl who just started dating."

Kaori's face deepened into a deep red at that. "What- pfft no."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Ichika asked ignoring Kaori's antics.

Kaori yawned, "Well, I'll tell you in the morning."

"Aish! At least tell me what he looked like!" Ichika complained.

"Well, he was really handsome." Kaori blushed, "His name was Tetsuro. Wait he gave me his name card." Kaori fished out the said name card out of her purse.

"Tetsuro Kuroo, head of cardiology at Another Life Hospital." Kaori read out.

"She scored!" Ichika cheered not as loudly as she would've liked as the kids were sleeping. "A surgeon wow."

"Wow." was all Kaori said as she was indeed shocked.

After changing into her pyjamas, which consisted of a t-shirt and shorts, she kissed her boys goodnight and headed to bed. A familiar ding from her phone rang throughout her room before she snuggled into her comfortable duvet.

Tetsuro:  
Heyyy

Me:  
Miss me already?

Tetsuro:  
what can I say- you're pretty intresting yourself

Me:  
If i'm pretty interesting, how about you take me out  
and find out how interesting i am

Tetsuro:  
Wow- I like bold women. I'm pretty sure I'd like you too ;)

Kaori stared at the message before smiling.

Tetsuro:  
What day, place and time?

Me:  
Wednesday evening- 7:30 BASILICO, the italian restaurant  
down at 3rd street

Tetsuro:  
See you then princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter- so far :D  
> now i can start the actual story heheh  
> thank you so much for reading  
> ❤️❤️


	8. First time for everything

"Shut up!" Tooru and Suga squealed loudly even Daichi and Hajime could hear them from the kitchen. Kaori smirked at them, nodding after.

"Uh oh," Chikara said, "Bad word."

"Uh oh." Tobio repeated.

"Nice catch Chika," Daichi said, ruffling Chikara's hair in the process. "What's going on?"

"No idea," Hajime said, now arriving at the brunch table with another plate of freshly made pancakes.

"My Kaori just got asked out oh wait she asked out a hunk of a man she met on yesterday." Tooru gushed, "Better yet, he's a surgeon!"

"So, tell me Kaori, what's his name?" Suga asked, excited as ever.

"Tetsuro, I think. He gave me his name card," Kaori said. She then fished it out of her purse to show Suga.

Hajime's eyes widened at the name, "Does he work at Another Life Hospital?"

"Yeah he does, Tetsuro Kuroo is his name." Suga replied.

"Um, I sort of know him." Hajime said.

Suga gasped dramatically at that, "You've been hiding this hunk of a man from me! Hajime! I thought we were friends."

"I'm right here you know Koushi." Daichi grumbled as he was eating.

"Oh lighten up Daichi," Tooru said, "If you actually knew the man you'd understand why."

"Wait, how come you didn't recognize him Tooru?" Kaori asked, "You were there with me at the bar."

"Bet he was too drunk to notice." Suga sniggered.

"Mommy," Tobio piped up, "what's drunk?"

Kaori paled at the question. How was she supposed to explain drinking to her four year old child?

"Well um," Kaori began. She looked around her friends to somewhat help her but everyone avoided eye contact. Such great friends.

"Well it's like it's a drink many adults like to drink because it makes them relax at times but it also makes you silly enough to change your way of thinking and will usually get you into alot of trouble." Kaori explained.

"So its bad?" Chikara asked.

"Yes, sort of. Like I said it makes you silly enough to change your way of thinking and it usually gets you into trouble."

"Hm, well said Kaori." Hajime said. "When's the date?"

"It's on Wednesday at 7:30 and I know my schedule perfectly as it lines up on the third Wednesday of the month and Suga it's your turn with the children." Kaori said.

Suga paled at the mention of his name. "Kaori um, Daichi and I have plans. I was supposed to tell you like tomorrow or something but then you have a date so I'm sorry. So so sorry."

"I'll take them," Tooru said, "Mom'll be over that day after she comes back from her best friend's place on Tuesday. I'm good to go. Okay Iwa-chan?"

"Sure." Hajime agreed.

"Thank you Tooru." Kaori smiled.

"However, you have to tell me every single detail." Tooru smirked.

"Fine, fine." Kaori agreed.

~

Wednesday came by in a flash. Eventually, Kaori had already sent the boys over to the Iwaizumis' and was now getting ready for her first date in 5 years. Going with something casual, she wore a cream colored sweater, dark blue jeans paired with her favorite black high top converse. She accessorized with a pair of loop earrings and a white gold bracelet. It was almost 7.10 pm by the time she left her house. She could feel butterflies? Well more like snakes in her stomach. Kaori was fidgeting, happy but nervous because for the first time in 5 years, she's finally going out on an actual date. Scared wasn't even enough to describe how she felt.

By the time she arrived at the restaurant, it was already 7.25 pm. Kaori headed in since being 5 minutes early as her grandmother once told her "an hour early is better than a minute late."

Upon entering BASILCO, Kaori spotted a familiar bed headed man being seated. She headed over to him in a hurry thinking that maybe she was a little later than she imagined.  
Tetsuro noticed her arrival and - he was star struck. When he met Kaori he couldn't deny that she was hot that night but seeing her now was a whole other level. He felt underdressed as he had just came from work, buttoned up shirt and all. Seeing Kaori with casual clothes made his heart flutter.

"Hey princess, took you long enough," Tetsuro said as she sat down opposite him.

"Tetsuro, it's seven twenty five-"

"Twenty eight," he corrected her.

"Anyways, it's earlier than the specified time," Kaori said.

"What can I say, my mother raised me to be early and not on time because on time is considered late." Tetsuro famously quoted.

Kaori chuckled sweetly at that.

"Hi, my name is Eren and I'll be your server this evening. Here are the menus and I'll be back shortly to take your orders." Eren handed the menus and left abruptly.

"Well Kaori," Tetsuro began, "What's your favorite colour?"

Kaori raised an eyebrow, "Of all things you want to know about me, you ask me what's my favorite colour?"

"Well yes, I tend to ask basic questions," Tetsuro said as he locked eye contact with Kaori, "at first."

"Well, its yellow on happy days but on normal days its black. I know basic." Kaori said as she closed the menu as she knew what she wanted to eat.

"Black isn't boring actually," Tetsuro stated, "Black is sophisticated, elegant, sleek and it goes with everything."

"Well you're the first one to tell me that," Kaori smiled.

"Hey it's me again," Eren came round once again, "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yeah sure," Kaori said, "I'd like to have the signature gnocchi please. Pair it with a glass of Chianti."

Tetsuro was surprised at this woman, she knew how to pair her food with wine. "Well, I'd like to have the mushroom ravioli and a glass of Pinot Noir. Thanks."

"Okay then, I'll be back with your orders." Eren said as he placed a bread bowl on the table.

"Wow wine?" Tetsuro smirked.

"Well, I do enjoy good wine with some pasta. The wine is mainly for calming the nerves." Kaori shrugged.

Tetsuro chucked, "What're you so nervous about princess?"

"Nothing really," Kaori lied. Obviously she was nervous. She hadn't been on a date in like 5 years. Kaori really leapt out of her comfort zone just to go out with this stranger she met a few nights ago, for all she knew, the man seated before her could be a mass murderer in hiding.

"Cute, you blush when you lie." Tetsuro pointed out.

Kaori blushed harder at the comment, "What, pfft no. Must've been the alcohol."

Tetsuro laughed- like actually laughed, "Wow princess you intrigue me even more now. You haven't even taken a sip of wine."

The now tomato-red faced Kaori scowled. "I didn't ask you out for you to make fun of me."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." Tetsuro gave in, "So what's your favorite food?"

"Really?"

"And here I have your food," Eren interrupted smoothly. "The gnocchi for the miss and the mushroom ravioli for the mister. Enjoy."

"Gnocchi is my favorite food." Kaori said as she took a bite.

Tetsuro smiled at that and began to eat.

~  
"Hm, I don't see you as a volleyball player," Kaori said as she sipped some water to help balance out the wine she drank.

"Well I am- was. Played back in high school and college. It got me my scholarship for med school actually." Tetsuro explained.

"Well not bad. I used to play badminton, made it all the way to nationals and lost by one point in the finals." Kaori said, sighing.

"Damn, remind me to challenge you to a match one day. I'd love to take on a professional." Tetsuro smirked.

Kaori smiled. "It's been six years since I've played and I'm not up to the humiliation from you. Thank you very much."

"Hey," Tetsuro said, "Let's go out again."

Before Kaori could answer, a familiar ringtone interrupted them. She fished her phone out of her purse and realized that Tooru was calling. Looking back at Tetsuro, he gestured her to take the call.

"One moment, I need to take this," Kaori said, now standing up and walking away to answer the phone as to not seem rude.

"Tooru what's wrong?" Kaori said, sounding genuinely worried.

"Tobio had a nightmare. I usually can handle it but it seems drastically bad tonight and he wants you. I moved him to my room for a bit as he keeps crying. Hajime is trying to calm him down since he keeps crying but its not working." Tooru explained briefly.

"Put him on the phone Tooru," Kaori said anxiously.

"M-mommy?" Tobio sniffled.

"Hi Tobio, how are you feeling?"

"I'm *sniffle* sc-scared mommy," Tobio whispered.

"Okay mommy's on her way now okay?" Kaori reassured Tobio.

"Okay mommy," Tobio sniffled, making Kaori's heart break.

"I'll see you soon Tobio, pass the phone back to Godma please."

"Hey," Tooru said, "I'll calm him down as best as I can. Just get here."

"I know just give me 10 minutes. I'll see you." Kaori heavily sighed. The call ended and Kaori walked back to where they were seated.

"Who was it?" Tetsuro asked as Kaori took a seat.

"It was work. I'm so sorry but-"

"You need to go don't you?" Tetsuro asked solemnly.

Kaori nodded, "I'll get the bill- hold on."

"Don't worry about it, I already paid." Tetsuro said, smirking.

"I asked you out though," Kaori pouted, "I am definitely paying next time."

"Oh? Next time? Damn I'm good enough for a next time. When?"

"I'm free on Saturday evening if you'd like?" Kaori said as she got her purse.

"I'll text you," Tetsuro winked at her.

"Thanks for dinner Tetsuro, I'm so sorry I have to rush out so soon." Kaori apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Tetsuro said as he was now getting up from his seat, "Hey at least let me walk you to your car."

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh its me mario again :D  
> well this chapter is definitely longer than the rest and I know its going to get longer :D
> 
> Im going on a hiatus for till 14 Feb 2021. But to my lovelies who read this thank you so much for supporting me ❤️


	9. I Hate You

"Alright, mommy's here." Kaori said as she entered the Iwaizumi household. Tooru cradled a now calmed down, sleepy tear-stained faced Tobio.

"Where's Chikara?" Kaori whispered as she took Tobio from him.

"Sleeping- I think you should leave him here for tonight Kaori. Take a day off from work. It's too much for you to handle, Hajime will understand." Tooru suggested.

Kaori hesistated, "But-"

"Kaori, it's fine. I insist." Hajime said softly as he descended the stairs.

"Alright then. Thank you."

~

Tobio got to sleep in his mother's giant king sized bed that night. He woke up crying when they reached home. He absolutely refused to tell Kaori what his nightmare was about and asked his mother whether he could sleep with her on the big bed. Kaori reluctantly complied as Tobio knew he could only sleep with her on the big bed when either of them get nightmares.

It was only 10.30 pm by the time Kaori managed to get Tobio to go to sleep again, sighing she made herself a steaming mug of hot chocolate to settle down and relax. A familiar ding from her phone indicated that she got a text message.

Tetsuro Kuroo  
Hey- did you manage to sort out your work thing?

Me  
Yeah thankfully, i can rest easy now

Tetsuro Kuroo  
Hey can i call you?

Kaori was taken aback by this, 'damn' she thought. Shrugging she called him in reply to his question.

"Hey," they said simultaneously.

"Well," Tetsuro then cleared his throat, "what are you doing up so late?"

"Work," Kaori lied, "You?"

"Well I'm not on call tomorrow so I'm just chilling. So, whatcha working on?"

"Well there's this case I'm working on- pro bono. I can't really go into detail but it has something to do with malpractice of medicine."

"Damn you're a medicine lawyer? I learn something new about you everyday."

"Not really. I'm a corporate lawyer so I do a bunch of things but my specialty is patent law so that's when I'm at my best."

"Well you're free this Saturday right?" Tetsuro asked.

"Yeah after six, why?" Kaori questioned.

"Well I'd like to pick you up for our next date- oh wear something nice but- no I'm not saying that you dress ugly, you look good in everything. Hell you would even look good in a potato sack but please don't wear a potato sack, what I mean to say is-" Tetsuro rambled on as he was flustered.

Kaori laughed. "I get it Tetsuro, so something casual but nice?"

"Exactly." Tetsuro sighed out.

"Well what time will you pick me up for this said date?" Kaori asked.

"Let's go with six forty-five. Is that alright?"

"Yes perfect."

~

"Mommy," Tobio sniffled as he tapped his mother awake.

Kaori got up at an instants notice, she then extended her arms so that Tobio could be embraced by her. "What's wrong baby? Another nightmare?"

Tobio nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks and little sniffles coming from his nose. He stayed silent in his mother's embrace for a little while but finally spoke up.

"Mommy, do- do I have a daddy?"

Kaori's heart panged at the question. Obviously he has a father, well... at least considered as a sperm donor, but sure a father I guess. Hesitating, Kaori decided to answer his question.

"Yes Tobio, you do have a dad. Everyone does its just that he's not around right now."

"Is he where old people go to? Like is-is he sleeping until he c-can't wake up?"

Kaori wasn't sure either but her ex probably was, though she definitely hoped that he got what he deserved... Since then again, death seemed like too much to wish upon someone. "Well I'm not sure Tobio, but I don't think he's dead."

"Mommy are you okay? You're crying. Here mommy use this to wipe your face." Tobio said as he pulled up the duvet closer to her face.

Kaori smiled at that, "Tobio we don't use mommy's blanket to wipe our snot and tears, its gross." She grabbed a bunch of tissues from the tissue box on her nightstand and wiped Tobio's face and made sure he blew his nose.

"Let's go back to sleep Tobio," Kaori whispered. Planting a kiss on his cheek, Kaori tucked Tobio in and eventually fell asleep.

~

Chikara woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes being cooked and his godmother gently patting him awake.

"Good morning Chika!" Tooru greeted energetically, "Well let's go down for breakfast."

"Where's Tobio?" Chikara asked sleepily before yawning.

"Tobio went home yesterday because he had bad dreams remember? But don't fret, you'll be driven back after you've eaten breakfast and showered." Tooru said.

"Mommy left me here?" Chikara asked as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"No she didn't," Tooru explained, "You were sound asleep and you don't like being woken up in the middle of your sleep right?"

"No," Chikara shook his head, "Can we eat now?"

The two of them went downstairs and saw Hajime preparing breakfast. It was almost as if they were a family except for the fact Chikara wasn't their kid. The Iwaizumi's agreed on not having children at the time as Kaori was expecting and her ex left her after finding out. But deep down Tooru was open to having a child but it wasn't something he could decide on his own. Nonetheless they still had Tobio and Chikara to make up for it. With their busy schedules, Tooru was definitely sure that having children won't work out.

"Hey there buddy, good morning." Hajime greeted as he set down Chikara's bowl and cutlery.

"Good morning Uncle Iwa," Chikara said as he got onto his chair with Tooru's help.

"Well someone's chirpy," Hajime chuckled, "How was your sleep? Did you get any dreams?"

"It was okay," Chikara said, "I didn't have any dreams."

"Well that's fine. I didn't have any either." Hajime smiled.

"So I have to go to the office today could you send Chikara back? I need to be in by eight thirty." Tooru said.

"Alright no worries, just take your time since you have an hour or so."

Tooru raised his eyebrow, "An hour? Hajime I told you to tell me when it was seven thirty. Jeez can't a man get a working clock?"

"Well we do have working clocks I'm afraid it's just that none of them speak but guess what? You have a well pair of working eyes that can look at one of the many clocks to tell yourself the time." Hajime snapped back jokefully.

Tooru chuckled, "Thanks Iwa-chan. I'll be off." Kissing Iwa-chan on the cheek and ruffling Chikara's hair he set off to get ready for work.

~

The ringing doorbell caused Kaori to jump out of bed. Her sleep last night wasn't very pretty as Tobio had woken her up multiple times due to his nightmares and one time to pee. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath before getting out of bed to answer the door.

"Mommy!" Chikara screamed out and hugged her leg tight, "You left me!"

Hajime sighed, "Chikara, she didn't leave you- Kaori your turn I've been doing this all morning."

"Thank you Hajime, I really appreciate it." Kaori thanked him.

"Damn though, rest up Kaori your eye bags are horrid." Hajime pointed out.

"Well its the nightmares to blame. I'll tell you about it later, you're going to be late for work." Kaori said.

"Correction, I'm practically a boss and technically I'm never late." Hajime chuckled.

They bid their goodbyes and Chikara ran up to his room eager to see his other half as he was ditched by him that night.

"Tobio?" Chikara called out.

"In mommy's room!" Tobio called back.

Chikara was now slightly mad since not only did his brother leave him, but he got to sleep in the big bed? Wow what a family he had. Maybe if he ran away to somewhere else he could get a whole big bed to himself.

"Traitor!" Chikara lunged himself at Tobio, "You left me for mommy!"

"NO!" Tobio shouted back, "It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is! Who asked you to have the stupid bad dreams! Didn't you sing the song?" Chikara raged now pulling at Tobio's shirt.

"Yes I did!" Tobio pulled at Chikara's shirt, "Mommy says it's not my fault!"

Kaori then grabbed Chikara off of Tobio, "Chikara and Tobio please stop."

"Mommy Chikara started it!" Tobio said.

"No I didn't Tobio did by leaving me for you! I hate you mommy!" Chikara screamed.

Setting Chikara down on the bed, Kaori was shocked. "Where did you learn that word Chikara?"

Chikara refused to meet her gaze, instead he looked at his feet.

"He learned it from school mommy! Brad said he hated vegetables then then Godpa Suga said that we can't use that word!" Tobio said.

Chikara glared at Tobio, "Stupid." He muttered.

"Chikara," Kaori said kindly. As tired as she was, Kaori never raised her voice at her children. "Please don't use such words. Mommy is very hurt right now."

Chikara stayed silent, eyes watery. A single tear rolled down his cheek then it started. The water factory.

"M-m-mommy, please don't don't l-leave *breathes* me." Chikara cried.

Kaori hugged him tight as he wailed loudly. Tobio hugged him too, "Sorry Chika, but it wasn't anyone's fault."

Chikara nodded, "I'm s-s-s-orry mommy. I-I don't h-h-hate you."

"I know Chikara, say how about we all sleep in and eat nuggets for lunch?"

"Okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies <3 well since i started updating on ao3 i have received so much more hits than ever in less than a week and I'd like to thank everyone who actually took time to read this  
> it means alot and happy valentines


	10. Date #2

It was killing him inside. Eating him alive at most, the thought burned through his head all day.

'Maybe kids aren't so bad.'

Tooru Iwaizumi returned home to a comfortable but unbearably silent home, he loved it when he came home to the sound of his godchildren's laughter but that only happened every Saturday. For one day he had his wishes and dreams, children. It was a hard topic to talk about as Hajime definitely did not want children but what is marriage without compromise? Downing a shot of vodka to give him liquid luck and some confidence, Tooru went to Hajime's study to ask him the burning question.

"Hajime." Tooru said, "I want children."

Hajime briefly stopped whatever he was doing. "You want children? Tooru you don't have a womb might I remind you. You're a guy."

Tooru's lips pressed into a thin line. Sure Hajime was some what right but Hajime definitely understood what Tooru meant.

"Hajime," Tooru said, now pouting. "You know what I mean. We can definitely afford children and after all sure we do have Chikara and Tobio but I want more than that. I-" He started to tear.

Sucking in a deep breath, Tooru sat down on the couch in Hajime's study, "Hajime."

Hajime sighed as he got up to go over towards his now teary-eyed husband, "Tooru, what came over you. I thought we agreed we didn't want children?"

Tooru kept silent. He looked at the floor not making eye contact with Hajime. They both agreed that children will be too much to handle since Kaori needed an extra set of hands, but in reality she wasn't the one to blame as their relationship was another matter.

"I-" Tooru said, "Never mind."

"This isn't a never mind issue Tooru, we need to talk about this just not right now when you smell like vodka." Hajime said as he planted a kiss on Tooru's forehead.

Tooru started to tear, maybe it was his deepest fear, Hajime didn't want kids because he simply didn't desire any. They never really talked about this so called issue before since they agreed to not have children even before marriage. Maybe is was just a mutual decision, Tooru couldn't really know for sure.

~

"Yeah, what do I even wear Tooru?" Kaori said over the phone, distressed as ever. She really didn't give it much thought since her last exchange with Tetsuro was on a Wednesday night. It was already Saturday afternoon and she was panicking, having no idea what to wear.

"Well he did say casual nice. Wear a dress. Something not to glamourous but not to casual. Something in between." Tooru said simply. His mind was definitely not in the right place at the moment but its not like anyone bothered.

"Tooru really? This doesn't sound like you at all. What's wrong? Should I come over? I can cancel the date and we can just hang out and binge another Korean drama if you'd like." Kaori said, caringly.

"No, no don't do that Kaori. I'm perfectly fine." Tooru lied. "Just go on your date and tell me everything dear. Wear a skirt instead, match it with the blouse I got you for Valentines that one year, the baby blue one. Match it with the white skirt. It would look like an office outfit but the skirt is flowy so don't worry AND- oh use it with your Converse."

"Well alright thank you Tooru. Are you sure you're okay though?" Kaori said.

"Yes I'm fine. Enjoy your date sweetie." Tooru said before he hung up.

Tooru sighed out loud, he indeed was hurting but he wasn't sure from what. Scratch that he knew exactly what he was hurting from.

Kaori on the other hand was swimming in nervousness and anxiousness. It would be different this time sinceTobio and Chikara are already at the Iwaizumis' for the weekend and being by herself in that massive house of hers was really lonely. Shaking off the nerves she got ready for her date.

It was 6:30 when the doorbell rang. Kaori wasn't startled as she was already ready. Slipping on her favorite black converse shoes, she headed out only to be blown away by Tetsuro's looks. Honestly the man would look good in anything, but the leather jacket took the cake. Kaori felt like a giddy school girl who was about to go on her first date with the popular kid.

Tetsuro on the other hand was really panicking, he contemplated on bringing flowers but then he thought it was too grand of a gesture but he did get it anyway, it was in the backseat of his car. He then also realized, 'what if she's allergic to flowers?' But only like 20 percent of people are allergic to flowers specifically pollen but instead he just gave up and went with his gut feeling. So there he was holding flowers like an idiot.

"You didn't need to get me flowers Tetsuro."

"Who said these flowers are for you?" He joked, earning a look of confusion from Kaori, "Just kidding, of course they're for you- and holy damn if I recall I said simple-casual not smoking hot."

Kaori blushed at the compliment, "Well thank you for the flowers Tetsuro, you do look good if I say so myself."

A light pink crept onto the man's cheeks. Sure he did say simple-casual but he himself was wearing a leather jacket, underneath just a plain black tee matching with jeans and a pair of black converse. 

"Alright dinner first then to the place of our date, how does that sound?" 

"Sounds great."

~

They ended up getting pasta once again as it just felt like a day for pasta. Tetsuro joked at how Kaori only ate Italian food since that's the only thing she ate when they went out.

"Alright the next place is going to be even better." Tetsuro said as he got in the car.

"Where is it? You literally avoided the topic when I was asking during dinner!" Kaori said annoyed.

"Well that's because its a surprise princess. Trust me you'll love it."

Tetsuro drove around for twenty minutes or so before arriving at a place where Kaori least expected: The Aquarium.

Kaori looked genuinely confused. "The aquarium? What are we doing here?"

"I don't think we visit these type of places anymore even though sea creatures are fascinating. Though I should just take what I could get. The aquarium. I don't support animal entrapment though incase you're wondering." Tetsuro said. "But I did manage to score these tickets and I thought hey, won't it be cool to see sea creatures at night?"

"Well, I think this is a lovely gesture, I've always wondered what the aquarium is like at night." Kaori said.

He reached over to the glove compartment of the car to take out two tickets. "Shall we princess?"

"Let's check it out." 

It wasn't bright as the day time but the aquarium felt calm. It was totally different from the normal Saturdays when Kaori would take her two sons followed by her other two children : Koushi and Tooru. Those four were a handful. She definitely liked the surroundings as she didn't have to make sure she lost any of her children (Tooru and Koushi included.) Walking side by side, Kaori felt calm and relaxed even though she was on a date with that same stranger she met a week ago.

Tetsuro on the other hand was nervous as fuck, palms sweaty, (mom spaghetti), he wanted to hold her hand but he was worried she'd be uncomfortable. He decided to leave it as he saw how she was enjoying herself fascinated with the animals of the sea. 

"Oh my God! Tetsuro look! Sting rays!" Kaori pointed out excitedly. Maybe because it was the lighting of the aquarium or even the atmosphere but Tetsuro felt his heart beat a mile a minute it was almost as if he was in love? Surely it was too early to know but it was a chance he was willing to take.

"Hey wait up!" Tetsuro said now quickening his pace.

"Here hold onto my hand so you can keep up slowpoke," Kaori said, extending the palm of her hand towards him.

Smiling, their hands intertwined with their date progressing smoothly even with occasional science and dad jokes. It was truly a beautiful sight observing animals at night as some sea creatures were nocturnal. 

"Thank you for a wonderful night Tetsuro, I really enjoyed today." Kaori said as she admired the bouquet of flowers he had gotten for her earlier.

"Thank you for being you Kaori. The evening was certainly pleasurable." Tetsuro smiled.

"Oh wait before I go, let me tell you a secret." Kaori said as she leaned closer to him.

"Hm and what is that?"

Kaori planted a kiss on his cheek and hurriedly got out the car running back into her house leaving him stunned.

~

"I kissed his cheek." Kaori said. She buried her head into her pillow as she heard Tooru's cackles and screams.

"YOU KISSED HIS CHEEK?! HAJIME! KAORI-" A pillow was thrown at Tooru, "Ouch Iwa-chan."

"Shut up Trashy-Kawa! The kids are asleep!" Hajime growled. "But damn Kaori, you bold."

"Oh my God! What if he didn't like it, oh fuck I think I fucked it up.." Kaori said, realizing what she had done.

"Kaori don't worry, I'd bet he's head over heels for you, mainly because you're bold. I mean you did initiate the entire relationship." Tooru remarked.

An incoming call interrupted Kaori's face time with Tooru. 

"Hold on, it's him oh my God."

"Answer it! Go now!"

"Okay I'll put you on hold." 

"Hi" She said as she answered his call.

"Hey," 

Then they were both went silent.

"So-"

"So-"

"Okay princess what you did just now was very cute," Tetsuro chuckled.

"I-" Kaori began to say.

"You?" 

"Never mind." Kaori said, "Anyways, what's up?"

"Well, just wondering when you're free next, I need to return the kiss you gave me." Tetsuro said.

"Next Saturday. Saturday evening." Kaori said.

"What I have to wait a whole week!" Tetsuro whined. 

"Sorry, I lead a busy life." Kaori sighed, "Are you free then?"

"I'm on call on Sunday, say how about I take you out on Saturday afternoon?" Tetsuro suggested.

"I'll adjust my schedule and I'll let you know." Kaori told him. "I'll call you later in the week to follow up."

"Well I'll look forward for it and before you kiss me and run again let me say goodnight to you princess."

"Alright Tetsuro, goodnight."

"Goodnight princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write and the next one will be even better- if any of you prefer reading on wattpad im on there as well under the same user and same title :)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 love you


	11. Calm before the storm

In a way, it was his dream, just how anyone else would want to marry their significant other. Koushi felt over the moon as he finally found the one, Daichi Sawamura. The best part was that Daichi loved him back and they just built their forever home together. Wedding planning was hard, there were many things to think about like what kind of flowers for the reception, who's coming and who's not, what colour would the tablecloths be? It was stressful but fun as Koushi had Daichi alongside him which made everything ten times better.

"Hey, Koushi, I need to talk to you about something." Daichi said one night after dinner.

"Hm, is it another business trip?" Koushi pouted, "You just went on one last week and I barely get to see you anymore."

"No, no. It isn't thankfully. It's something else." Daichi said smiling.

"Is it important? Because tomorrow I need to actually send Janice the colour we want for our tablecloths for the wedding and what colour Dai? We have white, ivory, salt-"

"Salt? That's a colour?" Daichi asked, disbelieved.

"Yes, but that's not the point. What colour?" Koushi asked.

"Look Koushi, we have all night to do that just sit down and calm down for a while." Daichi chuckled deeply.

Koushi furrowed his eyebrows and sat down on the couch, next to Daichi. Daichi then took his hands in his and smiled. "Koushi, say, do you want to adopt a kid?"

Koushi looked at Daichi, stunned. He didn't know what to say, or think. He was shocked but in a good way. Koushi gave him a heart-warming smile "Yes Daichi. I want to have children with you."

"Good Lord, you scared me. I really thought you didn't want children."

Koushi laughed at that. "Even though I work with children, yes, don't blame me they can be a pain but I would definitely love to see you as a father Daichi. Any day."

Daichi chuckled at that, "Is that so Koushi?"

"Most definitely, daddy."

~

It was a Tuesday evening and it was almost time for bedtime in the Sugawara household. They were fed a delicious dinner of lasagna made by Kaori, Tobio and Chikara

"Mommy, what's a date?" Tobio asked casually as he was cleaning up his toys. "Chikara said it's a thing boys and girls do to get cooties."

"But, it's true!" Chikara whined out.

"Tobio, where did you learn that word?" Kaori asked out of curiosity.

"Um, Godma said that that you went out on a date with someone since you fell in love and that we might have a daddy. Mommy am I going to have a daddy?" Tobio said.

Kaori sighed; she will most definitely kill Tooru when she sees him. "Tobio and Chikara, come here."

Confused they still obliged and went over to their mother who was now sitting on the floor in their bed room.

"Mommy loves you, you both know that right?" Kaori said as they sat in front of her.

"Yes! And I love you more than Chikara loves you!" Tobio shouted beating Chikara.

"No, you don't! I love you more than Tobio and anyone in the world!" Chikara said now sticking out his tongue at Tobio.

Tobio pouted, "No you don't."

"DO TOO!"

"Okay boys, I get that you love me a lot and a lot but Mommy has something important to say."

"Are we getting a new daddy?" Tobio asked.

"Are we?" Chikara asked.

"That's not it, but maybe one day soon." Kaori said trying her best to avoid the topic.

"Aw!" Chikara whined, "When are we getting a dad? Everyone has a dad, where's ours?"

Kaori sighed as she really didn't know how to answer her child. She felt guilty as she felt it was her fault that her children grew up without a dad.

"Mommy, what's a date? You still haven't told me." Tobio asked once again, changing the subject in process.

"Well, a date is when two adults who sort-of like each other go out together and get to know each other." Kaori explained as best as she could.

"Are we getting a new daddy? Godma said you did that date thingy and do we get to see him?" Chikara asked once again.

"Well," Kaori said but stopped. It had just hit her how she didn't tell Tetsuro she had children and how she hadn't thought of a way to break the news to him.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Tobio asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Kaori said, snapping out of her daze. "Well, it's bed time boys."

"But Mommy, you didn't answer my question!" Chikara whined.

"Well, you know having a dad is great and all but do you know what's better than having a dad?"

"Ice cream?" Chikara said.

"No, Chikara, its godparents. Not everyone has godparents you know. You two are so lucky you have the best godparents in the world." Kaori said, smiling.

"Uway! Really! That's so cool!" Chikara cheered as Kaori tucked him in. Doing the same with Tobio on the other side of the room.

~

Me: heyy, I'm free this Saturday ;D

Tetsuro: Awesome :D

Tetsuro: I'll pick you up around 12:30 how does that sound?

Me: Sure thing, see you then.

"Mommy your face is red. Are you sick?" Chikara asked, caringly.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Tobio asked.

"Yes babies, I'm fine." Kaori who was now flushed, smiled. Her face was really red for some reason and her heart was going at a mile a minute. There was no way...

"Oh okay, because Godpa Suga also becomes red when Uncle Daichi tells him secrets." Chikara mentioned.

Kaori stifled her laugh as she definitely knew whatever the hell Daichi told Suga were more than secrets.

"Whatcha wearing tomorrow?" Tooru asked over the phone. It was already Friday evening and Kaori was swamped in work and didn't bother to figure out what to wear. Being a single mom, lawyer and now an almost girlfriend was very tiring as she had many things to juggle.

"I'll-"

"Don't say you'll throw something on since we both know you'd mean jeans and a blouse which is just boring." Tooru interrupted her.

Kaori kept silent, knowing he was right.

"I'll come earlier tomorrow to help you. We both know my fashion sense is immaculate."

"Tooru, you don't have to. I'll figure something out, trust me."

"Kaori, you know I love you but I don't trust you to dress yourself for dates, and you've called me for every single date you ever had. I trust me." Tooru stated.

Kaori sighed. "Tooru, I do have good fashion sense-"

"When it comes to an office look," Tooru interrupted.

"That's beside the point, what I'm saying is that I know how to look good."

"That's because you're good looking, I'm just here to elevate it to a higher standard."

Kaori hesitated as Tooru was definitely spitting facts. "Fine. Ten thirty. No earlier than that or I'll lock you outside."

"Kaori, I have the keys to your house." Tooru reminded cheekily.

"I'll lock you out of my room."

"Fine, fine done deal."

*

"This is the perfect one!" Tooru said as he took out a blue sundress.

"No, sundresses. I hate them." Kaori stated now pulling the sundress away from him.

"Kaori, the weather's nice out today. He's definitely going to bring you out for a picnic." Tooru said, taking another sundress out from her closet, a red one this time.

"No, Tooru. No sundresses."

"Kaori, it's been five years. Will you give it a rest?" Tooru hissed. "If you hated them so much why do you still have most of them?"

Kaori glared at him. "It's my choice to keep them or not! Not yours! You're not me! And if I keep them, I'll keep them."

Tooru looked at her solemnly. "Kaori, it's fine to wear them again. You can make happy memories."

"No. I'm sorry but those sundresses are cursed and I really can't give it away. I don't know why but I just can't." Kaori cried, now tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

'Hey, hey." Tooru hugged her. "Don't cry sweetie, you're going on another date with a better man. I'm sorry for pushing you out of your comfort zone I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Kaori sniffled. "I'll get rid of them one day; it will hurt to see them go though."

"It takes time sweetie. Take as long as you need." Tooru assured her. He felt guilty as he tried to rush her but at the same time it had been 5 years since she wore a sundress. The truth was, Kaori looked fine as hell in a sundress, but then again it was something she wore often when she was still with her ex and Tooru really didn't want to push it.

"Wow! Mommy looks so pretty!" Tobio complimented as Kaori came down from upstairs; trailing behind Tooru.

"Thank you, Tobio." Kaori smiled. Tooru did manage to scavenge her closet and find something other than a sundress. He had dressed her in a baby blue blouse and tied a matching polka dot bow in her hair, and basic mom jeans which helped complete the outfit. "Use these shoes Kaori." Tooru said, handing her cream-coloured wedges to give the outfit it's finished look.

"He should reach here any minute, come boys! Let's go back to Uncle Iwa! He's making burgers today and it's going to be the best thing ever! Do you boys have your stuff?"

"Yes!" Tobio and Chikara responded.

"Good luck on your date Kaori, we'll be off." Tooru said as he helped the children with their overnight bag.

"Thank you, Tooru." Kaori said as she saw them out.

Tetsuro on the other hand, he thought it was such a nice day out and decided, hey let's go on a picnic. He wasn't a great chef but he knew how to cook. Along with the help of Koutarou, his picnic basket was more than decent and edible.

"Thanks, bro. I owe you one." Tetsuro thanked.

"No probs Kubro! Just give me free medical for life." Koutarou joked.

Tetsuro chuckled, "Sure, sure anything for you bro."

"Yo, nice. Anyways, who's the basket for?"

Tetsuro hesitated but answered anyway. "There's this girl I've been seeing."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I thought I was your best friend!" Koutarou whined.

"Kou, you're literally the first to know." Tetsuro chuckled as he smirked deviously.

"Awh, thanks best buddy!" Kotarou beamed brightly.

Tetsuro really put a lot of effort in todays outing, he really liked Kaori and her company. Maybe they could be something more. He was scared that she wouldn't like him back but who wouldn't like him? It was cocky of him to think that way but it gave him the confidence he needed to ask her to be his girlfriend. Tetsuro felt as though he was a hormonal high school teenager asking his crush to go out with him, there was nothing wrong with that since love really made you do ridiculous things.

Thanking Koutarou, Tetsuro left his house at exactly 12 pm sharp. He was only 20 minutes away from Kaori which was great knowing how fast 20 minutes would fly by and he reached there 10 minutes earlier than the allocated time but its better to be an hour early than a minute late. Punctuality is what he lived by after all.

"Hey, I'm outside." Tetsuro said into the phone.

"Oh alright, I'm on my way out."

Kaori took a deep breath before leaving her house. Locking the door behind her, she beamed as she saw Tetsuro waiting for her outside the car.

"Hey," Kaori said as she approached him. Before she could say anything else, Tetsuro pulled her in close and kissed her cheek.  
"That- was for last time and this," Tetsuro said before kissing her temple, "This is for looking cute."

"Thank you, you do look good yourself." Kaori said, cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Hey, hey. No need to be a tomato today, Kaori." Tetsuro cackled evilly as he opened the car door for her. Shutting the door after she was safely inside, he made his way over to his and got in.

"So where are we going?" Kaori asked.

"Well, I figured that since it's since it's such a nice day out today, maybe a picnic at a park would be perfect for us."

"A picnic? Oh, I didn't help do anything." Kaori said, embarrassed.

Tetsuro laughed. "It's alright Princess, I have everything prepared."

~

The scent of freshly cut grass was upmost calming. The echoes of children laughing rang throughout the park, it was the perfect place to bring Tobio and Chikara to run and use up all their energy. Why hasn't Kaori done it before? The presence of bubbles and balloons were colourful and made everything fun. The atmosphere was breezy and chill, the perfect day for a picnic. It was as though it were a scene taken straight out of a romcom, they picked a spot under a large, shady oak tree near some other couples who had the same idea. Tetsuro laid out the classic red tartan blanket for them to sit on.

"So, for today's lunch, I have prepared, yes I cook Kaori don't give me that look."

Kaori laughed, she thought it was cute that he tried. "Well, Tetsuro. Let's see whether you're up to my standard."

"Standard of what? Pasta? Kaori, that's literally the only food you eat." Tetsuro mocked.

Kaori pouted. "You seriously don't mean that do you?"

"Of course not, pasta. I know you eat lasagne too." Tetsuro cackled.

Kaori scowled only causing Tetsuro to laugh even harder. He then took out two nicely wrapped bento boxes, one red and one blue, then placing them next to her. "Pick either, the red one or the blue one. Choose your fate."

"This isn't the matrix isn't it? This is all just a dream." Kaori laughed.

"Or is it? Is this even real?" Tetsuro inquired. They broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Okay, okay what did you cook today? Pasta?" Kaori asked after both of them managed to stop laughing.

"Sadly, no, it isn't pasta. It is a modern Japanese bento. Like what my mom used to make me but doesn't taste as good." Tetsuro explained as he handed Kaori the blue wrapped one.

"Thank you," she said as she took the lunch box from him. "I bet your mother's cooking is the best."

"It really is." Tetsuro said as he unwrapped his own box.

Even though he was a surgeon, he sure could cook. Having prepared an Instagram worthy bento box, the first tier consisted of octopus sausages, a sliced-up omelette, some broccoli and seaweed. The second tier held the sesame seed seasoned rice. It looked exactly like a school boy's lunch and it was so cute. Tetsuro handed her a pair of chopsticks.

"Do you want a fork and spoon instead?" He asked caringly.

"No, its fine. I know how to use chopsticks."

"Oh, I just thought you were too much of a pasta girl to figure out how to use chopsticks." He remarked.

"I'm not addicted to pasta you know, it's just that its so good. But thank you for the food."

It was like heaven in her mouth. Tetsuro said he could cook but damn the man could cook. Kaori swore that he could cook even better than her because seriously, even though it was just a normal school boy's lunch he really managed to elevate it to a whole other level. Imagine what his mother's cooking tastes like...

"How's it?" Tetsuro asked.

"This is literally the best thing I've ever eaten." Kaori complimented.

"Better than pasta?" He smirked.

"Ten times- wait- a hundred times better than pasta." Kaori said, beaming.

Tetsuro couldn't help but smile. She really warmed his heart and he really liked her a lot.

"Hey Kaori, can I-"

Kaori's phone rang, cutting him off in the process. She fished it out of her purse and saw Hajime's caller I.D. Solemnly, she looked over to Tetsuro, "Sorry, I have to take this."

"By all means," Tetsuro gestured her to answer the call.

"Hello, Hajime. What's wrong?"

"Well, funny story actually. Just don't freak out. I need you to stay calm for me Kaori." Hajime said in a calm manner.

"Hajime I will freak out even more if you don't tell me what's wrong." Kaori said anxiously.

"Tobio, um, Tobio ran into the dining table, don't worry the table is fine sorry bad timing- but he sort of busted his forehead open and well we are on the way to the ER right now. Another Life by the way."

"What do you mean sort of- Hajime, what happened to Tobio. Is he okay? Is Chikara alright?" Kaori questioned, starting to panic.

"Hey, hey don't panic. Everything will be alright. Just get here, quickly." Hajime said. "Chikara is alright don't worry. Just get here."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"Hey, Kaori. What's wrong, you look pale." Tetsuro asked as he moved closer to her.

"I-"

Kaori's heart dropped after hearing the news, tears were forming in her eyes. She blinked rapidly as she needed to go to her baby boy.

"I'm sorry but, there-there's a family emergency." Kaori managed to say. "I'm so, so sorry Tetsuro."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm fine with you going." Tetsuro said caringly. "Do you want me to go with you? For moral support."

Kaori hesitated, "You- can if you want to. I need to go to Another Life Hospital."

"Hey, I work there, but come on let's get going."

Kaori helped Tetsuro quickly pack their picnic, taking her hand into his they sprinted back to the car to get going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- i admit i'm mean but i know you all enjoyed this fluff chapter. I love you all though and it really is the calm before the storm heheheheheh


	12. Why

"Boys! It's lunch, come down for lunch!" a motherly Tooru called out them.

"Okay!" Tobio and Chikara replied.

"Chika, want to race me?" Tobio challenged.

"Tobio, Uncle Iwa said we can't run down the stairs." Chikara warned.

"We're not running, we're speed walking. There's a difference."

"There is no difference Tobio!" Chikara stated to yell. "I'm gonna tell on you."

"Snitch. Snitch. Snitches get stitches."

"Nu-uh! People who run down the stairs do!" Chikara stuck his tongue out at Tobio.

"Boys! Lunch!" Tooru called out once again.

Tobio stuck his tongue out at Chikara then started to take the stairs two at a time. Chikara's jaw dropped in shock but didn't follow as he know he will get in trouble. Tobio somehow made it down safely despite having tiny feet, he then proceeded to run to the dining table.

"Hey! What did I say about running!" Hajime grumbled from the couch. "You could get hurt."

"I'm speed walking, not running. There's a difference." Tobio shot back.

Tooru chuckled at that. "Well, you definitely must be hungry. But please listen to your Uncle Iwa and not run in the house."

Tobio still didn't listen to either of them and somehow managed to trip on his own two feet. His forehead got slammed into the edge of the dining table leg causing a loud thud. Tooru stopped dead in his tracks and Hajime got up from the couch. It only took two seconds before Tobio started wailing.

~

Kaori on the other hand was internally panicking as she didn't know what was going on and she was scared, especially when she knows that Tobio might be scared as well. As a mother, it was hard to think what her four-year-old son was going through. Kaori tried her best to stay calm even though her mind was in haywire mode. Tetsuro did his best by supporting her and trying to calm her down as he drove to the hospital. She had completely forgot that she hadn't told Tetsuro she had children yet. With Tetsuro's help, they managed to find Tobio in the emergency room, Hajime by his side but Tooru and Chikara nowhere to be seen. Kaori's heart dropped when she saw Tobio. Even though his shirt had rather many blood stains, he was rather hyper as he was chatting with Hajime as though nothing had happened to him.

"Mommy!" Tobio cried out, he wanted to get off the bed to hug her but Hajime told him to not move.

"Hajime, where's Chikara?" Kaori asked.

"He's with Tooru, don't worry. Tobio seems to be fine but they hadn't checked his forehead yet, we just reached."

"Where are the doctors? Hajime, my baby is hurt."

"Hey, doctor here." Tetsuro said as he approached them. "Hajime?"

"Yo, Tetsu. Oh, right you work here."

"It was my day off; I came straight from a date" Tetsuro chuckled.

"Doctor Kuroo? Isn't it your day off?" Nurse Janet approached him. It was weird seeing her boss in street clothes and not his normal white coat and surgical scrubs.

"Yes, but there are times when a hero needs to be called to save the children. I've got it from here, just need his insurance forms."

"Hajime, did you fill out the insurance forms?' Tetsuro asked.

"What- why would I do that?"

"Well, aren't you the kid's dad? I'm appalled that you didn't tell me you had a kid. I thought we were best friends."

"I've filled up the insurance forms, will Tobio be alright?" Kaori asked Tetsuro.

Tetsuro was confused out of his mind. Sure, he was a very talented and smart surgeon but he really couldn't wrap his head around this. There was no way Kaori had children. Eeven if she did, she would tell him. Right?

"Are you the doctor that's going to fix my brother's head?" Chikara asked, tugging at Tetsuro's shirt.

"And who are you?" Tetsuro asked the little boy who was now tugging his shirt for his attention.

"I'm Tobio's older brother. Mommy said that I have all the responsibility and that I have to take care of Tobio. He ran down the stairs when I told him not to and now his head is broken. Will you fix it?" Chikara explained.

"Well, running down the stairs isn't a good thing now is it Tobio." Tetsuro said as he grabbed the stool from underneath the hospital bed.

Tobio looked at him with watery eyes. A clean, white dishcloth was wrapped around his head like some sort of makeshift head bandage. Hajime really grabbed anything he saw. Tetsuro then sanitized his hands, put on gloves and started to inspect Tobio's head.

"He would need to get a head CT and MRI just to be safe. How hard was the fall?" Tetsuro asked.

"He tripped on his own two feet then head butted the table." Tooru explained.

"Ouch, I think he would need stitches." Tetsuro said after taking the bloodied dishcloth off of Tobio's head.

"Needles?" Tobio whimpered.

"It's okay Tobio. I'll hold your hand. I promise." Chikara promised, going over to Tobio's aide. He really was being a big brother. Noticing that his mother was walking over towards them, Chikara let go of Tobio's hand, breaking his promise. "Mommy! A doctor came to fix Tobio's head."

Tetsuro briefly stopped for a minute, he didn't believe it so he brushed it off casually. Getting a suture kit, he started to disinfect the wound and applied an anaesthetic gel onto the cut so that it would be numbed.

"So Tobio, what's your favourite sport?" Tetsuro asked the child as he was stitching up his forehead.

"I like volleyball. Do you play volleyball doctor sir?" Tobio asked shyly.

"Yes, I do. It's my favourite sport as well. What position do you play?"

"I- I- I wanna be a setter like Godma!" Tobio chirped enthusiastically.

"Really, is that so?" Tetsuro said, finishing the stitch up. "Alright and done, you're a strong boy now aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I'm stronger than Chika!"

"But you're dumber than me!" Chikara said, laughing.

"No, I'm not." Tobio pouted.

"Yes, you are. You ran down the stairs and broke your head. Only dumb people break their head." Chikara shot back.

"Chikara! Don't say that to your brother!" Kaori warned.

"We need to keep Tobio here for overnight observation and he also needs a head ct and mri scan to check for internal injuries." Tetsuro explained to Hajime for some reason.

Hajime nodded, "Well, I got to go get his things."

"No, Hajime it's fine I'll get them. He doesn't have Levi. You know Levi, his stuffed dinosaur."

Without missing a beat, Tobio asked his mother, "Mommy, can I have Levi here, please?"

"Yes, you can Tobio. Hajime can I have your car keys?"

"Kaori, it's fine. I'll drive you back." Tetsuro insisted.

Kaori was hesitant at first but she had to, knowing they had to talk about it.

~

"We need to talk." Tetsuro said as he started the car.

"Tetsuro I-"

Tetsuro sighed. "So, when were you going to tell me you had children. Let alone two? Or what were you never going to tell me you had children because it looked like you implied it."

"Tetsuro-"

"What did this past month mean Kaori? Don't you trust me? What did this past month even mean to you? I trusted you- I did. But now, now I'm not so sure."

"I- I don't know." Kaori stuttered.

Tetsuro felt his heart crack. He really did like her, he did enjoy her company. She was the perfect one for him but now he wasn't sure what else she was lying to him about. He felt betrayed.

"Tetsuro. I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you."

He sighed once again. He truly liked her. He did, now he was just confused and hurt. "I need to think about it. About this. About us."

It was a silent ride back to Kaori's house, he waited for her to take what she needed for Tobio and drove her back in unbearable silence. Kaori wanted to say things but she didn't, knowing she wouldn't want to say anything she'd regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This chapter was not as bad as I thought it would be. It took me three weeks to write this and I have never felt more dead and cringe in the process- obviously it would be cringe: its a fan fiction. Kaori isn't your normal y/n I want her to be spicy lol/ Well, I hope you enjoy my hard efforts. I tried I really did.


End file.
